


Safe

by coffeeontheveranda



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeontheveranda/pseuds/coffeeontheveranda
Summary: Will copes with what happened in Skandia once he returns home. Lots of fluff!
Relationships: Pauline duLacy/Halt O'Carrick, Will Treaty/Alyss Mainwaring
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to John Flanagan!

Halt and Will rode up the familiar path to the cabin in the trees. They had just returned from Castle Araluen following the battle in Skandia, and after a brief meeting with Baron Arald, the two rangers were eager to return home. Will’s heart fluttered as the cabin came into view. It was his home. He subconsciously stopped Tug, and Halt looked back at his apprentice curiously. 

“Will? Are you alright?”

Will looked back into Halt’s eyes and broke into an ear splitting smile. 

“We’re home, Halt,” he answered contentedly. 

Halt understood well and truly what Will meant, and nodded shortly back. “That we are, Will. That we are.”

The two dismounted and led their horses to the stable behind the cabin. There, they unsaddled and brushed Tug and Abelard, then left the horses with a healthy supply of grain, water, and an apple apiece. Even Halt had no qualms about the extra treat, Will noticed. The horses had earned it. 

The rangers stepped up the veranda and into the cabin. The interior was dusty and the smell from lack of ventilation for over a year was less than welcoming. Without a word, the two rangers rolled up their sleeves and got to work. Will set his and Halt’s packs in their respective rooms, and got to work dusting the cabin while Halt set to making a pot of coffee. Frowning, Halt realized what little provisions they had. He and Will would have to visit the village tomorrow to restock, he thought. For tonight, they would join the Baron in a Welcome Home feast, much to Halt’s annoyance and to Will’s embarrassment. 

After a couple hours and more than a couple cups of coffee, the cabin was as homey as ever. It had been swept and dusted, the rugs beaten, the pots and pans rinsed and shined, and some welcoming wildflowers had been placed in vases in each room. The windows were open and the air smelled of pine and coffee.  _ This is home, _ Will thought. 

It was now evening, and Will and Halt were due at Castle Redmont soon. Once the rangers had cleaned themselves up and changed out of their travel-stained clothing, they were ready to leave. 

Will felt his anticipation building the closer they got to the castle. He was excited to see some of his old friends again. Jenny, George, Alyss.  _ Alyss. _ Will’s heart warmed at the thought of the young courier’s apprentice. Yes, he was particularly excited to see Alyss.    
Halt could see the impatience radiating from the boy’s body and smiled slightly to himself. He understood Will’s impatience. The thought of the beautiful and graceful Lady Pauline was enough to make Halt blush. He was thankful, not for the first time, of the shadow that his cowl cast over his face. 

After what seemed like hours to Will but what was in reality a few short minutes, the rangers crossed the bridge leading into Castle Redmont at last. They tended to their horses before finding their way to the dining hall. 

Immediately Will was tangled in a knot of arms from his former wardmates. As Jenny, George, and Alyss greeted their long-lost friend, they found their way to their seats at the long table. Alyss sat to Will’s right, Jenny to his left, and George to the left of Jenny. 

Halt watched warmly as his apprentice laughed and caught up with his old friends, then slipped discreetly into a secluded hallway just outside the dining hall. A few moments later, a familiar graceful silhouette approached him. Halt felt all his walls break down and he gathered Lady Pauline in his arms. 

“Oh thank God,” she breathed, her voice hitching with emotion. “I’ve missed you so much. I was so worried.”

Halt didn’t trust his voice, aware of the tears building up behind his eyes, so he chose to instead pull Pauline even closer. 

They stayed like that, with their arms around each other, for several minutes before reluctantly pulling apart. Before she could turn, Halt gently reached up and cupped Pauline’s face, pulling her down into a soft yet passionate kiss. They broke apart and gave each other small smiles, before putting back on their public masks. They then returned to the dining hall, Halt waiting a few moments before following Pauline. 

* * *

Once everyone was seated and all the greetings were out of the way, the attendees eagerly broke into the feast. Much to everyone’s relief, Baron Arald’s speech was brief. 

Throughout the meal, Will caught his gaze drifting to Alyss at his side. After a few minutes, Will gingerly reached under the table for her hand. Alyss, caught off guard by the sudden gesture, pinked slightly, but grasped hold of Will’s hand eagerly. 

Halt, of course, noticed that the two youngsters ate the majority of their meal using only one hand each, but decided to not say anything. He made eye contact with Lady Pauline, and knew she had come to the same conclusion. 

As the feast drew to a close and people started to file out, Halt told Will he had a meeting to attend and that he would see him in an hour. Will, engrossed in Alyss’ eyes, didn’t notice the shared look between Halt and Pauline, and agreed to see Halt in an hour. Will and Alyss, still hand in hand, moved to the courtyard. George, who had seen the pair get up, moved to follow them, but was stopped by Jenny’s grip on his wrist. 

“Best leave them be,” she said softly.

Once outside, Will and Alyss sat on a stone bench. Illuminated by the moonlight, Alyss had never looked more beautiful, Will thought. 

“Will?” Alyss asked tentatively.

“Yes, Alyss?”

“Are you alright?”

“Of course I’m alright,” Will answered quickly, without a second thought. 

Alyss frowned. “Are you sure? I heard about Skandia, being a slave - I don’t know much about what happened, but it must not have been easy.”

Will smiled reassuringly. “I’m sure, Alyss. I’m okay.”

She looked at him for a long while, still not completely convinced. 

“Alright. But if you need anything, anything at all, know I’m here, and you can always talk to me.”

“I know, Alyss. And thank you. For always being there.”

She smiled warmly at him, and leaned in ever so slightly. Will also leaned in, almost imperceptibly. Will could feel the air around them still, as if waiting for something to happen. His eyes flickered down to her lips, and back up to her eyes. 

Then the space between them closed as their lips met. Will could feel his lips against hers, incredibly soft. Alyss’ hands gathered behind his neck, and his hands rested on her waist. She sighed contentedly into his lips, and smiled as she felt him pull her closer. They kissed for a long time before breaking apart, breathless. They stood together, and embraced each other tightly. Alyss leaned her head in the crook between Will’s neck and shoulder. Swaying slightly in the moonlight, dancing to a song nobody else could hear, the young couple felt safe and complete with each other. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still do not own these characters! All rights go to Flannyboy
> 
> A/N: Thank you so much to all those who left reviews! It means a lot, whether you understand or not. I could not help but smile each time I read a review, or got a notification that someone followed. Thanks again! Now on to chapter 2!

Halt and Will returned to the cabin that night. Both were eager to spend a night in their own beds, and wished each other goodnight before falling asleep.

* * *

_It was cold. So cold. He couldn't stop shivering, the cold reaching deep into his body._

_He was back in Skandia. The frost bit at his fingertips. His mind was numb. Suddenly, a sharp searing pain tore at his back, ripping his mind back to awareness. He screamed out in pain. Then it hit him again, and he screamed again. It all seemed so cruel, he thought. The freezing temperature contrasted harshly with the white-hot pain in his back. The pain was unbearable, and all he could think to do was cry. Through the tears, he called for help, for Halt. But no one came and_ _the whips continued to strike him._

* * *

Halt woke up and immediately knew something was wrong. He grabbed his saxe knife and crept silently out of his room. Pausing, he heard it again: a scream. Coming from Will's room. Cold fear clutched at Halt's heart, and he burst into Will's room, pushing aside the heavy curtain in the doorway. He was confused to find nothing but his sleeping apprentice in the room. Will began thrashing in his bed, tangling the sheets in his legs. Another scream tore from his throat, and Halt caught on to what was happening. He set his saxe on the nightstand.

"Will?"

Will continued thrashing, oblivious to the new presence. His body was now covered in sweat, his face glistening with tears.

"Will! Wake up," Halt said urgently.

"Halt. . . Help! . . . Someone . . . help me! Help! Please! No! . . . HALT!"

Will's arms were flailing wildly now, and Halt knew he had to step in before his apprentice hurt himself. He grabbed Will's arms and held them down, speaking in the most soothing tone he could muster, "Will, wake up. You're okay."

Will woke up in a panic and yanked himself free from Halt's grip. He fell off the bed on the side away from Halt. He stood back and slowly came to understand where he was. Then he doubled over, breathing heavily. Next thing he knew, Will was on the ground, his body wracked with heavy sobs. He couldn't breathe. His heart hammered hard in his chest, and he could still feel the stinging pain in his back. With every _thump_ of his heart, he felt his panic rising. Vaguely, he felt a hand on his back.

"Will, you're okay. Just breathe." Halt's voice sounded muffled in Will's ears. He tried to breathe, to calm himself down, but failed miserably. Halt watched his apprentice, sobbing with panic, and was at a loss of what to do. Will wasn't snapping out of it. Finally, Halt made a decision, and abruptly grabbed Will, pulling him into a tight embrace. Will's head rested lightly on Halt's chest, and Halt protectively put one hand around the boy's back, with the other tangled in his mop of hair.

Halt spoke calmly, repeating "Breathe, Will, breathe. You're okay, just breathe."

Will, comforted by the steady heartbeat under his ear and Halt's deep breathing, eventually calmed down.

Halt continued with calming words until he felt the boy's body-wracking sobs stop.

"Will? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I. . . I . . . don't know, Halt. . . " Will said this softly, while slowly disengaging himself from Halt's arms. He sheepishly avoided the grizzled ranger's gaze.

Halt, having his fair share of nightmares, tried to ease the boy's discomfort. "It will help, you know. To talk about it."  
Will sat, thinking, for several seconds, before reluctantly agreeing. "Okay, then. If you say so. . ."

Halt stood and pulled Will up, leading the way to the sitting room. Halt swiftly made two cups of tea, Will standing by awkwardly. Halt then led the way through the front door, gesturing for Will to follow him. They sat together on the steps of the veranda, the only light being the soft glow from the moon. Will looked up, thinking about how beautiful this night was just a few hours ago, when Skandia was the last thing on his mind. He still shivered slightly from the dream, the nightmare, the memory. Halt, noticing this, gave Will one mug of tea and stepped swiftly inside the cabin, returning with a wool blanket. He threw this over Will's shoulders. Will, comforted by the warm blanket and steaming tea, slowly felt himself becoming more and more grounded.

Several minutes passed in silence. Finally, Halt broke it, asking "What happened?"

Will stared down at the cup of tea in his hands. "Just a bad dream is all. It's nothing, really."

Halt could see the boy's discomfort, but decided to push forward. "It's okay, Will. You can tell me."

Will smothered another shudder and began slowly. "I was back in Skandia. I was in the yard again, and it was cold. So cold - you can't even begin to imagine, Halt. And the pain, -"

Will stopped abruptly and felt his face flush as he realized what he had said. "I. . . I mean," he stuttered lamely.

But the damage had been done and Halt had caught the slip. "Pain? What pain, Will?"

Will knew he had been caught, and he could think of nothing else to say other than the truth.

"They would whip us sometimes. For not working fast enough. Or for even no reason at all. And there was no way to avoid it. The pain. The cold only made it worse. Blood and sweat would mix and freeze. Even the warmweed, as numbing as it was, couldn't hide the pain."

Halt listened to Will intently. His brows furrowed and his fists clenched as he heard that his apprentice, who was still just a boy, had been beaten. At the mention of warmweed, Halt's jaw tightened and he searched his apprentice's face. At first, he felt relief that he didn't see the longing that addiction often leaves its victims with. But his heart dropped as he saw the pain and sadness in Will's eyes.

The two rangers sat quietly, each absorbing what had been said. Then, Halt asked the question that Will dreaded.

"May I see your back?"

Will wanted to resist, to come up with an excuse as to why, no, Halt couldn't see. But another part of him wanted to share this secret pain that had burdened him for so long.

He finally relented, angling his face away from Halt as he slowly pulled up his nightshirt.

Will's back, illuminated by the dim moonlight, was criss-crossed with dozens of scars. Some short, some long, and many wrapping from his back around his sides and shoulders. One particularly bad one stretched from the top of Will's right shoulder to the lower left portion of his back.

Halt inhaled deeply at the sight, struggling to keep his anger down. He couldn't find the words. Finally, he spoke.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Will, comforted by the same words uttered not so long ago, breathed a sigh of relief. But something else had been bothering him.

"Halt?" Will asked tentatively, still facing away from Halt.

"Hmm?" Halt responded, looking out into the clearing outside the cabin.

Will pulled his nightshirt back on, covering his exposed back, and turned back to sit so that he was facing into the clearing as well.

"Well, I was wondering . . . I've been free for months, and we've been in Araluen for a couple weeks now. Why is it just now coming back to me?"

Halt looked down at his hands, clasped tightly between his knees, and answered.

"Back in Skandia, there was so much to occupy your mind. We were planning a war, and there was a constant threat. Your mind never relaxed. Even getting back to Araluen, you weren't home. My guess is that your mind finally could relax, now that you're back home. It associates Redmont, your friends, the cabin, as a safe place. That's why the dreams started tonight."

Will looked at Halt. "Started? You mean there will be more?"

Halt looked back at Will and saw the fear in the boy's eyes. "There will always be more. But eventually, they'll come less and less, and you won't be as affected by them."

Will was comforted slightly by the reassurance that it would get easier, but not much.

Just then, a gust of wind blew by, and Will pulled the wool blanket tighter back up around his shoulders. Halt noticed this and said gently, "You should get back to bed, Will. We have a full day of training ahead of us tomorrow."

Will nodded and rose from his sitting position. He started into the cabin, but turned abruptly back to Halt. He quickly wrapped his arms around the older man and said, "Thank you, Halt."

Halt patted his back and answered in a strangely gruff voice, "You're welcome, son."

Will ducked his head and walked back into the cabin, and Halt could see the boy disappear behind the curtain that marked the boy's room.

Halt remained on the steps of the veranda for a long time after that, with no one to witness the silent tears falling down his face but the moon and the stars above.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay Will, you're done for the day. Come in and rest"

Will turned around, puzzled. "Done? Rest?" His voice rose in pitch with each word. "But I've only just started!"

Halt raised an eyebrow at the outburst. "Yes, Will. Done. Rest. You've barely gotten any sleep these past weeks and it's starting to show in your training. You're deadly with that bow of yours, and not in a good way." He looked meaningfully at the arrow stuck in the wood of the cabin, just a few inches to the left and level with his head.

Will had the grace to look embarrassed. "So that's where that went," he mumbled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Halt was alarmed by the lack of awareness in his apprentice. He looked intently at Will, noting the dark bags under his eyes, the slumped shoulders, the lack of energy. Perhaps the most alarming of all, however, was the absence of a smile on the boy's face.

In the few years Halt has known Will, the cheeky smile had always been plastered on the boy's face. At first, he found the overly-cheerful demeanor of the boy to be annoying, but he soon realized how much lighter that constant expression really made his life. Gilan had had much the same effect on the grizzled ranger.

Now that smile was gone, and Halt knew he had to do something.

He marched up to Will and grabbed the boy by the collar. Will, in his sleep-deprived stupor, didn't register what was happening until it was too late. He struggled to free himself from Halt's iron grip, but it was useless. Halt dragged Will around the clearing, up the steps of the veranda, and into the cabin. He swiftly but gently deposited Will on the couch.

"But Halt!" Will started to protest, but was stopped by a withering glare from his mentor.

Halt turned to his bedroom and returned with a heavy blanket. He tossed it at Will, then turned to start a fire in the fireplace.

Typically, the weather would deem it too warm for a fire, but Halt had gotten into the habit of warming the cabin whenever Will would sleep, aware of the shivering that accompanied the boy's now ever-present nightmares.

The fire taken care of, Halt walked into the kitchen and put on a pot of water for tea. Once the water warmed, he poured it into a mug, added some tea leaves, and discreetly poured a sleeping draught into the cup of tea, ignoring the lump that had formed in his throat.

He walked back to where Will was sitting on the couch, still upright, with the blanket crumpled in his lap.

Will looked up to Halt with tear-filled eyes and said in a soft voice, "Please, Halt. Don't make me sleep."

Halt handed the boy the cup of tea, saying "Drink, Will."

Will reluctantly sipped the tea, and Halt sat next to him, offering his presence as comfort.

Halt could feel the guilt rising in his chest with each sip Will took, but resolutely pushed it down. He had offered the draught two weeks ago, a few days after Will's first nightmare and when it had become obvious that Will wasn't sleeping, but Will had strongly and repeatedly refused. His previous addiction to warmweed left him with no desire to try any new drug.

Will stifled a yawn, and Halt knew it was too late to take it back now. He stood and gently pushed Will so he was laying down on the couch, then pulled the blanket over the boy's shoulders.

Will, struggling with the new wave of fatigue brought on by the drug, couldn't identify the look in Halt's eye as he was tucked in. Then, a sudden, gut-wrenching realization hit him. He looked to the cup of tea, now almost empty, sitting on the side table, then back to Halt. Tears welled in his eyes.

"Oh no, Halt. Please," Will's voice broke with emotion. "Please, tell me you didn't."

Halt gently placed his hand on Will's cheek. "I'm sorry, Will. I had to. You need sleep."

Will, through his bleary, tear-filled eyes, could not see the guilt and sorrow written plainly on his mentor's face. He could only feel the tears begin to fall and the anger rising in his chest.

"Just go away," he said, turning his head away.

Halt was shocked. Will had never talked to him like this before. "Will,. . . " he began.

But Will interrupted, whispering "Go. . . Please, just . . . go."

Halt turned to leave, walking towards the door. With one hand on the door handle, he looked back at Will, and saw that the boy's eyes were fluttering shut.

Halt felt a new urgency. He grabbed his cloak, pulled it over his shoulders, followed by his quiver and bow, then left the cabin, making sure to lock the door behind him. He walked out to the stables and saddled Abelard. Before leaving, he turned to Tug and patted him on the neck.

"Watch over him for me," he said softly.

The horse nodded, as much as a horse could nod, and Halt turned to mount Abelard.

"Let's go, boy," he said. "We have something to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short! The next one will be pretty long, so I hope that makes up for it. Let me know what you thought about it! Constructive criticism welcome :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Back with another chapter. It's a little later than I would have liked (even though i dont have an actual upload schedule). It's been a hectic week and I haven't had a lot of free time. But it's finally here! Thanks to all who have reviewed! I hope yall like this chapter

Halt walked through the maze of hallways in Castle Redmont, taking the familiar turns that would eventually lead to the Diplomatic Corps apartments. Any bystanding servants rushed to get out of his way as he travelled with purpose. Normally the sight of a ranger would be enough to set them on edge, but the grim feathers and the sense of urgency that laced the cloaked figure made them more nervous than normal circumstances. 

Rounding a corner, Halt came upon a familiar door, and knocked sharply. He heard shuffling, followed a few seconds later with a tall and graceful figure standing in the now-open door. 

“Oh! Halt,” Pauline said, a smile stretching on her face. “I didn’t expect to see you today.”

Halt offered a small smile, but she could see that there was something bothering him and she gestured for him to enter her office. She pushed the door shut and turned to face Halt. 

“Is everything okay?”

“No, everything is not  _ okay.  _ It’s Will. He’s been having a hard time lately.” Halt plopped down into a chair and cradled his head in his hands. “I just don’t know how to help him. It’s been a rough past few days.”

Pauline walked over to the slumped figure and sat next to him. She placed one hand on his back and rubbed soothing circles, and closed her other hand around his clasped ones. 

“Tell me what happened,” she said.

And so he did. “Will had a rough go of it when he was in Skandia. He hasn’t been sleeping. . .” Halt didn’t want to go into detail about what his apprentice had told him. He had betrayed enough of his trust already, he thought.

Pauline could read through the pause, and she understood why the grizzled ranger wouldn’t want to go into detail. But she couldn’t help but feel suspicious as she saw the guilt radiating off him. “Go on, dear,” she urged.

“I really didn’t want to do it Pauline. But it’s been over two weeks and I couldn’t think of anything else to do.” He sat up straighter in his chair, looking straight ahead as he summoned the courage to say what he had done. “When Will was enslaved, he was forced into a drug addiction. He’s had nightmares, and I offered him a sleeping draught, but he’s refused the use of any new drug for fear of a new dependence. ”

Pauline, a trained diplomat, barely hid the gasp of surprise, pain, and sorrow at this news, but she stayed silent as she knew that Halt had more to say.

Halt looked into her eyes, took a deep breath, and started. “I snuck him a drink with the draught in it, and I didn’t tell him about it.”

It was silent for several seconds. Halt searched Pauline’s eyes for any emotion; condemnation, forgiveness, understanding. But she was unreadable. Finally, he asked “Pauline, did I do the right thing?”

The man’s confliction was obvious, but Pauline could do little to ease his guilt. 

“I don’t know, Halt. I understand why you did it.” She took his hands in hers. “It was a risk. You won’t know whether it was right or not until you see the outcome.”

Halt closed his eyes and nodded his agreement. He often said much the same thing about taking risks in war. 

Pauline pulled Halt into a hug, giving him comfort and support. A few seconds later, Pauline smiled mischievously. “Is this the whole reason you came to me? So you could relieve your conscience? You’re losing confidence in your old age, Halt.”

Halt pulled away and made a face of mock offense. “Actually, I had another reason for coming here. . .”

Pauline rolled her eyes. “Oh, dear, not now. It’s the middle of the work day and I have so many files to attend to.”

Halt raised an eyebrow. “No, not for  _ that. _ I actually was going to ask if you could release one of your apprentices to me tomorrow.”

Pauline caught up quickly. “I'm assuming you mean Alyss?”

Halt nodded, and Pauline asked, “Well whatever do you have in mind?”

* * *

“A picnic?”

Halt looked across the table to his apprentice. Will’s hair was tousled from sleep. He had slept from when Halt had administered the draught in the early evening the previous day and all through the night, until the bright sun woke him around mid morning the next day. The bags under his eyes, while still there, were less prominent, and his cheeks had a healthy rose color to them instead of being ghostly pale. Though, that may have to do with what Halt had just told him. 

“Yes, a picnic. Lady Pauline agreed to release Lady Alyss for the day, and you’ve deserved a break.”

Will eyed Halt suspiciously. He hadn’t forgotten what had happened the day before, and he harbored some anger still. While it was true that the rest was needed and was, thankfully, not plagued with any nightmares, it had felt good to Will. The fact that Will was, again, reveling in the good a drug had brought him made his stomach churn. 

Before Will could snark a reply to Halt, thought, someone knocked on the door. 

“That must be her,” Halt said, rising to answer the door. 

“WHAT?” Will had a horrified look on his face. He bounded out of his chair and ran to his room, hoping to return looking somewhat presentable. 

Halt opened the door to see Alyss, dressed in a short tunic and brown leggings with boots. In her hand she held a sizable picnic basket, and on her face was a sizable smile. 

“Hullo, Ranger Halt. It is wonderful to see you again!”

“Just Halt, please. Come in, Lady Alyss.”

While true that Halt is Alyss’ superior, her placement as an apprentice Courier still deserved her some deference.

“Alyss is fine, Halt,” she said comfortably as she walked through the open door and into the cabin. Halt gestured to a seat at the table and she sat, setting the picnic basket to the side. “Where is Will?” she asked.

“Ah, he’s getting dressed. He slept in pretty late,” said Halt.

“Not by choice.” Will had suddenly appeared in the open room, dressed in his normal ranger garb. His voice was cold, and his eyes as he met Halt’s were no different.

Halt’s heart dropped, and it took all his strength to not drop his eyes as well. “Will,” he started, but Will interrupted him. 

“Alyss, are you ready to go?” He plastered a smile on his face, but she could see through it. Diplomatic as always, she chose to not say anything at the moment. 

“Yes, Will, let’s go.” As she rose out of her seat, she cast a glance at Halt, but he avoided eye contact. Will grabbed the basket and opened the door for her.

“Goodbye, Halt,” she said as she walked through the door. Will said nothing as he followed her, slamming the door behind him.

Will led the way to the stables where he saddled Tug and strapped the basket to his saddle. He then mounted Tug and reached his hand out to help Alyss up. Still alarmed by Will’s actions earlier, Alyss tried to discern the look on his face, but all she saw was a blank mask. She grabbed his hand and jumped while Will pulled her into the saddle, and she settled comfortably behind him. As she placed her hands around his waist, she could feel how tense he was, and she longed to help him feel better. 

Will urged Tug to move, and Alyss rested her head on Will’s back, pulling herself closer to him, and stayed there. After several minutes, she could feel Will relax, and even lean his head back onto hers. He released the reins, and crossed his arms around his stomach as he held onto Alyss’ hands. They rode like this in silence for the ten minutes it took to ride to a clearing. 

As Tug stopped, Will paused, then reluctantly straightened. Alyss did the same, and Will hopped down from the saddle. He helped her down, unhooked the basket from the saddle, handing it to Alyss, then unsaddled Tug. Tug tossed his head in appreciation, and Will fondly patted the horse’s neck. 

“This looks like a good spot,” Alyss said, pointing to a shaded spot. Will smiled, feeling the last of the tension roll off his shoulders as he looked at Alyss. The light overhead reflected brightly on her hair, making it shine, and her gray eyes were focused on Will. 

“Yeah,” he said. He walked over and helped her set down the blanket, then they began setting out the food and drink. Alyss had gotten Jenny to put together some sandwiches and pies, and Pauline had generously given the young couple a bottle of wine. 

They sat down and ate, reminiscing about the days when they were in the ward together. After the pies had been finished off and they had reached a lull in the conversation, Alyss finally asked: “What happened with Halt earlier?”

Will’s content smile fell, and he looked down to the wine glass in his hand. The air between them became tense, and for what felt like minutes, Alyss sat there waiting for an answer while Will sat there pondering his response. He spoke quietly. “I asked him to not do something, and he did it anyway. That’s all.”

His tone left no room for more questions, and although Alyss was one of the people closest to Will, she knew she should not push the conversation further. He would tell her the full story when he’s ready.

She instead chose to change the topic. “Remember when we were younger and you got stuck in that tree?”

Will rolled his eyes and smirked. “I didn’t get  _ stuck.  _ Mistress got scared that I was so high and didn’t want me to move. She made some castle servants bring out some ladders and take me down.” He chuckled. “I didn’t get dessert for a week.”

“I don’t get how you do it,” Alyss said. She eyed a particularly tall tree nearby. 

Will saw this and stood up, taking her hand. “C’mon, I’ll show you.” 

She pulled back. “Nonononono, no thank you. I would like to stay on the ground, where I can’t fall to my death.”

“Oh, Alyss, it’s not that bad. Here, watch me.” Will walked away and started climbing the tree. Within seconds he was several meters off the ground. 

Alyss watched with growing apprehension. “Okay, Will, I get it. You can climb. Come back down now.” She saw how far he was from her and felt dizzy as she imagined how small she must look from up there. 

Will kept climbing, intent on showing Alyss that he was perfectly fine. He quickened his pace as he saw the top of the tree. He was almost there, then he’d head back down. 

He reached the top of the tree, perched himself on a branch, and looked down at Alyss, waving. “I’m alright, Alyss! See?”

She shouted back up, “Wonderful! Now COME BACK DOWN HERE.”

Will could hear the panic in her voice, and shook his head. He didn’t understand why Alyss was so nervous. He turned to climb down, placing his foot on a branch. Then everything froze as the branch broke under his weight, and then he was falling through the air. Branches scratched at his face, his back, his legs. His shoulder crashed into a branch, and he felt a shout tear itself from his throat. He was vaguely aware of someone screaming his name.

Then he hit the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger? Oh boy. Don't worry, chapter 5 is underway and will be here soon :))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. This update took longer than I thought it would. And we ended on a cliffhanger and i really did not mean to leave you guys hanging for that long. Life got in the way, I've been so busy. This chapter isn't very long, but I have the next chapter mapped out and I hope to have done very soon (even though i said that last time,sorry) If it takes too long, feel free review or message me and ask me to hurry up. ANYWAY OKAY TO THE STORY

Alyss heard the first branch crack, and felt her heart drop as the tree shuddered from Will's falling body. She heard him cry out in pain.

"Will!"

Will fell through the last of the branches and landed on the ground. Alyss gasped, and ran over to him. He was struggling to breathe, and she panicked at the sight of him gasping for breath.

Panic rose in his chest, and he closed his eyes, trying to force air back into his body. Alyss held his face in her hands. "Breathe for me, Will. Breathe."

She spoke in a low voice, slowly and calmly. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, but the two years spent training in the Diplomatic Corps helped her to keep a level head in stressful situations,

Will's wide eyes focused on Alyss' gray ones, and her calm composure eased his panic.

"Breathe with me." Alyss inhaled deeply, then exhaled. Will tried to do so as well. He took in one painful breath, then another. After a few minutes of Will just breathing in sync with Alyss, she spoke gently. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Will started to sit up, shaking his head. But as he put weight on his arm, a sharp pain drove itself through his shoulder.

His face scrunched up and he groaned in pain, falling back to the ground. He grabbed his throbbing shoulder and held back the tears that had suddenly appeared in his eyes.

Alyss grabbed one of his hands and hushed him as she removed his other hand from his shoulder. She gingerly touched the top and sides, noting whenever Will would wince in pain. As she pulled her hand away from his back, she gasped. Her hand was spotted with blood, and she could see the red liquid starting to seep through the back of his tunic.

"Oh, Will. I wish I… I don't have anything to help this…" Alyss said apologetically.

More used to the pain, Will managed to get out, "I have a first aid kit in my saddlebag."

Alyss went over to the saddle and found the first aid kit. She brought it and a water canteen back, opening the first aid kit.

Will propped himself to a sitting position, more slowly this time, and felt his shoulder throb. Something was very wrong there, he thought.

Alyss wet a rag from the kit and began wiping off the many scratches all over Will's face, arms, and legs. Will hadn't even noticed them until Alyss had begun cleaning them. Once most of the visible blood from the smaller scratches was gone, she grabbed the container of salve. She opened it up, and began to place it on his scratches. A familiar and unwelcome smell filled the air, and Will recoiled. His eyes went wide, and his breathing picked up.

"What? What's wrong?" Alyss asked.

"I don't need that salve, Alyss. Don't use it," he said, struggling to calm down.

"Of course you need it? Those scratches will get infected-"

"PLEASE, Alyss. Please, don't use it."

Every part of her wanted to argue, to try to convince him to use the salve. But the panic in Will's eyes put her off. She closed the container and put it away.

The aromatic smell of warmweed immediately began to dissipate, and Will calmed. He slumped, then gasped in pain as his shoulder reacted. His hand went instinctively to cover it, and when he pulled his hand back, it was covered in red.

Alyss noticed. "Your shoulder, Will. I need to look at it more closely. That's a lot of blood."

Will froze. He couldn't let her see. She couldn't see the scars. He shook his head. "No. Let's just get back to the cabin."

"In a minute, just let me wrap your shoulder."

Fear overcame common sense and Will clumsily climbed to his feet, walking towards where Tug stood nearby.

"Will, please stop." Alyss reached out for Will, careful to grab his uninjured arm. "What's wrong? Tell me, please."

Will felt his anger rising with each word Alyss spoke. "Alyss," he started gruffly, ready to take all his anger out on her. Then he looked up into her eyes, and he paused.

Her gray eyes, normally bright and mischievous, were filled with tears. He stood there for several seconds, considering and regretting how he was treating her. But still, he couldn't tell her.

"Alyss. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He held her hand, and in a quiet voice, he said, "You're right. Something is wrong. But I can't tell you, not yet. I need you to respect that and leave it be for now. Please."

His eyes met hers, and her eyes met his. She nodded her understanding.

"Okay. I'll drop it. For now."

Will relaxed a little, but in doing so, he realized just how much he hurt. Everywhere. He swayed in his spot.

Alyss put out a hand to steady him. "We should get back to the cabin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and sticking with me! Please review and watch out for the next chapter where i bring in a certain character we all love... love yall so much, see ya soon <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a while. I really didn't mean to go this long without updating, but school and life and ... yannow how it is. Anyway, here's a new chapter! Hope you all enjoy it :))))

Halt and Gilan sat in the cabin, catching up and discussing the going-ons in their feifs. Gilan had been unable to see Will and Halt since their return from Skandia when they had spent days in Araluen, and he was eager to catch up with his fellow rangers. His arrival had been unexpected but welcome, and Halt knew that Will would be overjoyed to see Gilan. 

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by a shrill whinny from outside the cabin. Halt immediately identified it as Tug.

“Will,” he said urgently. He got up from his chair, knocking it back in the process, and rushed out the door. Gilan followed closely behind.

Outside, they saw a pale Will slumped against Alyss in the saddle. Both Alyss and Will had a considerable amount of blood on them, and Halt rushed to help them.

“What happened?” Gilan asked. He helped Alyss down as Halt grabbed Will and carried him into the cabin. Gilan rushed in to clear off the dining table so Halt could lay Will down. 

Now settled, the oldest ranger could look at Will more closely. The entire left side of Will’s tunic was covered in blood, and Halt couldn’t tell where the bleeding was coming from.

“It’s his shoulder,” Alyss said. “He wouldn’t let me treat it, so we hurried here instead.” Her eyes full of concern and question, it clicked for Halt. 

His shoulder. His back. His scars.

Halt turned to Alyss. 

“We’ve got this from here. You should go back to the castle and get cleaned up.” Even though he looked meaningfully at the blood staining Alyss’ hands and tunic, she caught the underlying message. 

“I don’t know what you’re hiding from me, but please don’t make me leave, Halt. I can wait outside, but please don’t make me leave.”

Halt considered for a second, then nodded. “The bathhouse is in the back if you’d like to clean up there.”

Alyss nodded her thanks before she walked outside, casting one last concerned glance in Will’s direction. Then she was gone. 

The air in the room instantly filled with urgency as Halt turned to Gilan. “Help me flip him onto his stomach - gently.”

Together they rolled the apprentice over. Gilan rushed to the cabinet he knew contained the medical kit and brought it back. He gave Halt a knife to cut open Will’s shirt with. 

As the knife cut through the fabric, Halt spoke quietly to Gilan, “You’re about to see something, and there is no way for me to really prepare you for it. Just. . . don’t ask now, and I’ll explain later.”

And with that, Will’s shirt was off and his back was visible. Among the blood on his back, there was a deep cut on his shoulder, and Halt grabbed a clean cloth from the kit and held pressure. 

“Boil some water, Gilan. We need to get this cleaned and stitched up.” 

Gilan got up and did as Halt asked. As the water heated, he walked back over to where Halt was taking care of Will. There was so much blood covering his back that it was hard to tell what exactly had happened, so Gilan went in for a closer look. That’s when he saw them. 

It was hard to tell with the current state of the boy’s back, but Gilan could still see the unmistakable lines marring his back. His stomach dropped, and he looked to Halt, horror plain on his face. But Halt only shook his head. 

“Check the water, Gilan.”  
Gilan hesitated, then walked back to the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with a bucket of water that had cooled. Sitting down next to Halt, he grabbed a clean cloth, dampened it with water, and began cleaning the Will’s back. The scars looked even worse than he first thought. 

As Gilan did his task, Halt got out the supplies he would need to stitch up the wound. 

Once Halt had everything situated, he began the stitches. 

As he dug the needle into Will’s skin , the boy woke up with a groan. Gilan leaned down to Will’s head and spoke softly to him. “Stay still, Will. I know it hurts, but try not to move.”

Will opened his eyes. “Gilan?”

Gilan smiled, a bit sadly, and answered. “It’s me, buddy. I’m here. Now don’t move.”

Will grunted, “Mmkay, I’ll try.”

“Are we ready?” Halt asked. Gilan looked from Halt to Will, then back to Halt. 

“Yeah, do it.”

Halt pushed the needle in, and Will’s whole body tensed. Halt looked to Gilan, who placed one strong hand on Will’s good shoulder, and the other on his back. “I got him. Keep going.”

It took a few minutes to finish the stitches. Will was mostly quiet the whole time, but by the end his face was damp with sweat and tears. 

“All done. Here, let’s move you to a seat,” Halt said. 

He went to help Will sit up, but as Will went to move his shoulder, he cried out in pain. 

Halt’s annoyance for the boy’s hasty actions was dampened by his concern, and he asked, “Are you okay?”

“It really hurts, Halt.” 

Halt and Gilan made eye contact, and both felt the urge to mentally facepalm. In their haste to treat the obvious cut, they both forgot to check for any other injuries. 

Halt helped Will to sit up, more slowly this time. “Gilan, get over here and help him stay up,” Halt ordered. 

Gilan did so, and Halt moved to Will’s back, where he carefully felt around and manipulated his shoulder. He pulled away with a tsk.

“It’s dislocated. I’m going to have to pop it back in.” He looked at Will. “This won’t be pleasant.”

Will mumbled to himself, “Not like it’s my first unpleasant experience.”

Gilan looked at Halt, who froze. Halt took a deep breath, struggling to control the flood of emotions. After a few moments of awkward silence, he turned to Will. 

“Are you ready?” Halt asked. Will nodded shortly. Gilan adjusted his grip on him and nodded as well. 

“Okay, on the count of three. One, two, -”

On two Halt pushed Will’s arm and his shoulder back into its socket. Will yelped in pain, then slumped into Gilan’s arms. He was barely conscious at this point.

Between the pain and the fading adrenaline, Will suddenly realized how exhausted he was. Gilan seemed to realize as well, and turned to Halt. “Can you help me move him?” 

Halt nodded. “We’ll lay him on the couch, here. We can both take care of him easier, and you can stay in his room.”

Together they lifted Will and laid him down on the couch. Once he was settled, Halt set Gilan to bandaging Will’s stitches and putting his injured arm into a sling, while he searched for a loose shirt for Will. 

  
Halt walked back into the room as Gilan was opening a jar of warmweed salve, and jumped. “Not that one,” he whispered loudly.   
Gilan was puzzled. “What do you mean? We always use this one.” 

“Will doesn’t,” Halt said. He walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a nearly empty jar of another salve. “Use this one. I’ll explain later.”

Gilan frowned. “You keep saying that.”

“And I mean it,” Halt responded with finality. “C’mon, let’s finish this up. I’m sure Alyss is pacing a hole in my veranda.”

* * *

Once all was done, Gilan went out to find Alyss. She was sitting in the smaller of the two chairs, and she practically jumped out of her seat at the sight of Gilan.

“Ohh, you rangers love to just magically appear, don’t you,” she said breathlessly. “How is he?” 

She still has blood covering the front of her tunic, now dried. But she had washed it off her hands. 

“He’s fine. We fixed his shoulder, and he’s resting now. You can come in and see him, if you’d like.”

He opened the door, and followed behind her as she walked in.

Inside, Will was laying on the couch, a thin blanket on top of him, and the fire was blazing. Halt sat in a chair at the table nursing a cup of coffee. 

Alyss walked over to Will and placed one hand on the side of his sleeping face. “Oh, you will be hearing a mouthful once you wake up, you fumblefoot, you.”

Halt waited a moment, then spoke. “Alyss, I’m heading to the castle to get some more medicines for Will. I can take you there with me so you clean yourself up.” He saw her hesitate. “You’re welcome to come back later this evening, when he’s awake.”

She saw the sense in his offer, but still paused. 

“No one says no to a ranger,” said Gilan, gently.

Alyss smiled. Lady Pauline does, she thought. But still, she knew she should leave

Saying goodbye to Gilan, who would stay and look after Will, Alyss followed Halt out. All that was left in the cabin was a sleeping boy, a concerned young man, and the heat from the fire. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo here's the deal. I wrote this chapter a while ago, then forgot about it. So i am kind of out of the swing of things. But I have a vague plan written out and hopefully I'll be able to get the hang of it, again. I probably won't have a very regular update schedule, but I will try to not let it go that long between updates again. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and that you're doing well! I'll see y'all next time ;)


End file.
